


【盾铁】火烧云-03

by Thea_hg029



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_hg029/pseuds/Thea_hg029
Summary: 没关系，来日方长。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	【盾铁】火烧云-03

托尼的身子为这句话而颤动了一下。  
史蒂夫醇厚的嗓音离他很近，因此这句话比起命令，更像是一句诱哄。托尼闭了闭眼，把腿尽量分得更开一些。  
被他折磨得微微泛红的肉唇咧开一小条缝，里头艳丽的水光隐隐呈现。

史蒂夫抬起左手，捞起了托尼的腿弯。  
他没有错过镜子中男孩低垂的头，还有被长长的、毛茸茸的睫毛所遮拦住，叫他看不清神色的眼。这样很好。史蒂夫想。如果托尼抬起头来，就会看到自己身后的男人用着怎样灼热的目光，一寸寸舔过他裸露的皮肉。  
似乎是因为懊恼，或是一些说不清道不明的羞意，托尼的身体有些僵硬。

“自己分开下面，让我看看。”  
史蒂夫说。

托尼没有动。  
史蒂夫耐心等待了一会儿，那条乖顺挂在他掌心的腿晃了晃，托尼慢腾腾地伸出双手，向下身摸去。  
细白的指头熟门熟路摸索到了那两片肉唇，顿了顿，然后微微用力向两边分开，层层叠叠的肉褶如花般绽开，露出深陷其中的穴口。

“你把它折腾得太狠了。”  
史蒂夫拧起眉头。他注意到穴口微微肿起，泛着不正常的血色，显然是刚才他还站在门外时托尼那几声痛呼的来源。  
托尼斯塔克从来都能对自己狠得下心。  
没有人能比史蒂夫更了解这件事。

“我放不进去。”  
托尼的唇蠕动着低声嘟囔。他觉得自己的眼中泛起一阵湿意，酸酸的热热的，有些丢人。

“我来。”  
史蒂夫亲了亲怀里男孩的额角，然后向前倾身，凑近了点儿镜子，以便于观察细节。  
这下托尼的背紧贴在他的制服上了，那些粗糙的面料，划痕，冰凉的小金属全都贴在了托尼背后大片裸露的皮肤上，让他有些不太舒服。  
不过很快，托尼没有功夫去关心那个。

史蒂夫拿着棉条的手凑近被强行打开的肉唇，用导管尖端对准那点尤带血丝的窄小穴口，微微用力。托尼哆嗦了一下，挂在史蒂夫掌心的那条腿缩了缩，却被察觉到他的退缩意图的史蒂夫一把抓牢，反倒更往外扯了扯。  
有点痛，托尼咬住了下唇。  
但没等他做好迎接疼痛的心理准备，史蒂夫便不再继续了。

“…太小了。”  
史蒂夫有些苦恼，盯着一张一合的雌穴若有所思。

“我拿的已经是最小款了！”  
托尼这下是真的有些着急，他不想再一天换十几条裤子，也不想以后每次出血都躲在家里不见人，史蒂夫用来说服他的那些说辞恰好戳中了托尼的顾虑。  
“实在不行，就硬、硬塞进去…”托尼结巴了一下，想到刚才那种痛感，他就有些气虚。

史蒂夫沉默了一会儿。  
他从来没有考虑过托尼提出的“硬塞进去”之类的办法，原因无他，托尼会受伤。  
但托尼尚未发育成熟的穴口过于紧窄也是事实，再加上第一次使用棉条，托尼实在是有些紧张过头，浑身僵硬肌肉紧绷，这让把指头粗细的棉条塞进那个小口里简直难于登天。

托尼半晌听不到身后的男人的回答，正想转头去看，原本掐着他腿弯的手一松，向内收紧，转而握上了他软软耷拉在小腹的阴茎。  
那只手开始毫不犹豫地律动起来。

“你干什么！”  
托尼被吓了一跳，还没来得及挣扎反抗，被粗糙带茧的大手来回撸动的阴茎却十分诚实地因快感而迅速勃起，硬挺地戳在男人掌心里。  
那只手还在动，套弄着男孩小巧白净的阴茎，又腾出一根指头来抵住龟头，打着圈儿揉弄。

托尼叫骂了几句，声音就变了调，在男人技巧娴熟的动作下几乎失去了神智，全身的注意力都集中在了下身。  
男孩白净的身子泛起潮红，沁出一身腥甜的薄汗，两条腿打着颤想要合拢，又像是想要分得更大，好让那只手更方便动作。他分开自己阴唇的手也早就无力垂落，按在冰冷的大理石台面上，十只细白的指头痛苦又欢愉地紧扣起。  
史蒂夫右手的棉条一旋，夹在了尾指和无名指之间，空闲的食指中指代替了托尼那两只手的工作，按上重新紧闭的阴唇。

那处的两片软肉细嫩光洁，史蒂夫粗糙的指腹几乎陷进去。他定了定神，摸索着分开这对他来说也十分陌生的肉褶，指尖一点点摸索着，按压揉弄。  
史蒂夫摸到了一处半硬的突起，藏在层层叠叠的肉褶下，像一粒小豆。他好奇地按了按那处。  
怀里的男孩骤然发出一声带着泣音的长吟，紧致的腰身向上弓起，又无力倒入男人怀里。

史蒂夫顿了顿，心下了然，于是并拢二指对着那愈发涨大的阴蒂重点照顾，又搓又揉，用指尖夹着阴蒂快速抖动。  
托尼几乎要被这陌生的快感激晕过去，他的脑子一塌糊涂，浑身都在散发着热气，身子左躲右拧也避不开男人紧贴在他下身的两只手，逃不出男人臂弯的桎梏。  
“叔叔，啊，慢点——不…”  
下身蹿起的情潮叫他爽得腰眼发麻，小腹不断颤栗着，因快感而充血艳红的穴口一张一合，粘稠晶亮的液体混着血丝汩汩涌出，顺着肉缝向下淌，为男孩饱满白腻的臀肉染上一片水光。

史蒂夫的双眼紧盯着镜子里挣扎哭吟的男孩，像是要把他这样放荡的淫靡姿态刻进骨血里那样用力。他加快了手上的动作，一只手握着托尼的阴茎不断撸动，另一只手深陷在那小小的肉唇里揉动，任凭托尼怎样挣扎求饶，他也不为之动摇，依旧按照自己的步调凶狠而沉默地用指头操着男孩的下身。  
终于，托尼向上弓起腰身，几乎是尖叫着达到了他人生中第一次如此强烈的高潮。  
阴茎射出些许稀薄的精液，淅淅沥沥喷射在他自己的小腹，还有史蒂夫挽起制服袖后露出的精壮小臂上。同时，烂红的穴口也吐出了一大股混着血丝的淫水，浇得托尼的小屁股和臀下一片湿淋淋，狼狈不堪。

射完之后，托尼的身子瘫软下来，赤裸的身子泛着情欲的瑰色，面颊潮红双眼朦胧，胸膛快速起伏喘着细气。  
史蒂夫抽出一片护理湿巾，用牙咬开包装，抖开湿巾把托尼泥泞的下身擦得干干净净。他重点擦拭了被他揉搓得肿大探头的阴蒂，粗糙的湿巾来回搓动，沉浸在快感余韵中有些失神的托尼又是一阵哆嗦，哼哼的呻吟声几乎滴出水来。

擦拭干净后，史蒂夫重新将导管对准托尼早已酥软的雌穴，就着还在不断分泌的湿滑淫水，轻而易举地将棉条推了进去，拔出导管丢进垃圾箱，用手指头勾了勾那烂红的穴口外耷拉着的细白棉线。  
“好了。”  
史蒂夫平静地说，双臂圈拢男孩汗津津的身子，将他轻而易举地抱起，转身走出洗漱间。

托尼被放在了床上，史蒂夫打开了床头夜灯，又为赤身裸体的男孩盖上被子，最后蹲下身在他尚带湿意的额角落了个轻柔的吻。  
“快睡觉吧，你已经很累了。”

不知道是不是柔和的暖灯给托尼的错觉，史蒂夫的声音听起来比一开始要低沉很多，甚至带了点沙哑的感觉。  
没等托尼细品，史蒂夫站起身，朝门口走去，准备离开。在他的手握上门把手的时候，他听到身后传来了男孩低低的声音。

“谢谢。”托尼顿了顿，补上一句，“史蒂夫叔叔。”

史蒂夫握着掌下冰凉的金属把手，微微侧回身，露出小半个侧脸。  
“不客气。”他微笑着说，然后打开门出去了。

走廊上没有开灯，史蒂夫回来的时候因为着急，直接拎着袋子走进了托尼的房间。  
而现在，他站在黑暗里，脸上的笑意依旧没有散去。走廊尽头巨大的落地窗倾泻下一地皎洁的月光，男人的眼在月色下锐利如狼。

史蒂夫站了一会儿，然后拽了拽因勃起而变得过于紧绷的裤子。  
他硬得发疼，肿胀的阴茎被禁锢在制服里无处安放，方才只要托尼一低头，或者动动屁股，就会发现他任劳任怨的好叔叔同样情欲高涨。

不过没关系，来日方长。  
史蒂夫径直回了对面自己的房间，轻轻叩上了门。


End file.
